


Late Nights

by minthalo



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bottom Spencer Reid, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Top Aaron Hotchner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minthalo/pseuds/minthalo
Summary: Seeing Agent Hotchner in his office after a long day Reid stays back and makes himself comfortable on his lap





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> It seems like a new fandom every week w me huh  
> So i've spent the last 11 days watching Criminal Minds and I'm currently partway through season 4 which means I've watched roughly 82 episodes of Criminal Minds in 11 days  
> that's almost 62 hours of Criminal Minds that I've watched in the past 11 days  
> I think it's safe to say I have a problem  
> ANYWAY I've been extra #thirsty for certain characters (Hotch and Morgan) so I wrote this to try and calm some of it. It worked but only a little.  
> So here take it and pray that I have another fic for my main fandom (Voltron) written soon because i dont know where my head is at anymore

“Reid, we’re headin’ out, you coming?” Morgan calls as he walks towards the exit.

Reid looks back at Agent Hotchner’s office, the desk lamp light on, the older man focused on his work, pen in his hand.

He shakes his head, “I’ll be out in a bit, don’t wait up.”

Morgan looks at him for a minute, trying to figure him out before fully turning back to the door, “alright, see you tomorrow.”

Reid watches him go and waits a few moments, so he’s sure he’s alone before making his way up to Hotchner’s office, opening the door.

Hotch looks up at him, frowning, “Spencer, what are you still doing here, I thought you were all going home.”

“All includes you.” Spencer points out. “You’re still here, you should go home, it’s late, we’re all tired, including you.”

“I just have a bit of paperwork, I’ll leave soon, go on.” He tries to push Spencer out but the younger man isn’t having it.

He walks behind Aaron’s desk, and steps in front of him when he pushes his chair back in confusion. Aaron opens his mouth to question what’s happening but Spencer sits in his lap, wrapping one arm around the back of his neck, resting his hand on his his shoulder and gets comfortable.

“You’re not leaving, neither am I. I’ll stay right here until you’re ready to leave.” Spencer’s firm in his stance, he’s not leaving until Hotch is.

Aaron watches him for a moment before shaking his head, letting out a sigh, “if that’s how it’s going to be.”

He picks up his pen and focuses on the paperwork in front of him, picking up right where he left off, before he was interrupted.

Spencer looks around his office as Aaron works, resting his head in the crook of Aaron’s neck. He’s tired, and he knows Aaron is too but he won’t leave, so neither will Spencer.

He notes certain things around him, how neat the desk looks even after a long case that had them all feeling scrambled. He has a picture of his son on his desk, set across from them, a school picture with a warm, genuine smile.

After roughly ten minutes Spencer gets bored, Aaron could work for hours, even with the intrusion on his lap, if he doesn’t have to go home Spencer knows he won’t.

He looks at the clock, it’s past midnight, no one should be in the building anymore, at least on this floor, everyone has gone home. He lifts his head up from Aaron’s neck and presses a soft kiss to his cheek, an effort to distract him.

Aaron doesn’t react, he stays focused on the papers in front of him. Spencer frowns, he doesn’t love being ignored like this, especially right now. He kisses his cheek again, staying soft, he moves down to his jaw peppering soft kisses, knowing Aaron won’t be able to resist for long.

He trails them down to his neck, kissing high up, what he can get at with his shirt collar still buttoned all the way up and his tie around his neck.

He’s tempted to nibble, wanting to get his attention quickly, but a nibble can lead to more, and marks above the collar is not what Aaron needs to be showing when he’s at work, especially with suspicion from the team is already on them.

Spencer can feel his breath hitch, and already knows he stopped writing, no longer hearing the smooth movement of pen on paper.

A hand snakes around Spencer’s side and tightens around his waist, holding him close. He looks up and sees Aaron still looking at the work on his desk, but his eyes are unfocused, pupils dilated.

Spencer smirks to himself, he knows he won, but he’s not finished just yet. He reaches up and loosens his tie a bit, pulling it down. Aaron’s other hand catches his wrist and stops him.

Spencer frowns and looks up, locking his eyes with the older man.

“Spencer, we can’t. Not here.”

“Why not? It’s late, no one will come onto this floor at all, let alone your office. I have stuff in my bag, and I want to, I know you do too. It’s not like we’ll get caught.” He wants this, and he knows Aaron wants it just as badly as he does. “Please, Sir.”

Spencer knows it’s a low blow, every time he looks up at him with pleading eyes and says _Sir_ in that voice Aaron finds it very hard to say no.

Aaron closes his eyes, taking a moment to consider his options. “You said you have stuff in your bag?”

Spencer lights up, “Yes, yes I do.” He moves to get off his lap to grab his bag “i can-” he’s cut off by Aaron’s lips on his own.

Spencer melts into the kiss, quickly giving up dominance to Aaron, the hand around his wrist releases, letting Spencer cup his face, leaning further into the kiss.

Aaron’s hand around his hip tightens, keeping him close, the other moves up to push Spencer’s cardigan down, off his shoulders.

Aaron always thinks he wears too many layers, takes too long to undress him, and he loves Spencer undressed.

Spencer whimpers into the kiss, pulling back to take off his cardigan and begin unbuttoning the shirt underneath, wanting all of his clothes off. He’s feeling hot now, and wants as many clothes off as possible.

Aaron helps, removing Spencer’s shirt so his hands can touch the bare skin underneath, gentle touches ghosting over his chest and stomach before moving to Spencer’s lower back.

He leans down and presses his lips to Spencer’s neck, the same softness Spencer gave him a few minutes ago. Spencer’s hand returns to the nape of Aaron’s neck, petting at his hair. He loves getting attention from him like this, they don’t have time to do it often, and even though he knows they can’t spend to much time in his office like this, Spencer wants to savor the moment.

Aaron ends up leaving a light mark that’ll surely darken in time, directly under where Spencer’s shirts would normally cover. Aaron pulls back and pecks his lips before sitting back in his chair.

“You have stuff in your bag?” He asks for confirmation.

Aaron’s voice is a bit gruff, Spencer could melt on the spot. He nods, stepping off his lap to grab his bag. He opens one of the front pockets, reaching inside and shuffling around before coming out with a small bottle of lube and a condom.

Aaron smiles moving his chair back and spreading his legs, “good boy, always prepared.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Spencer brightens at the praise, he loves it, to him being praised is almost as good as being touched. He moves to get back on his lap but he’s stopped by a hand on his chest.

“Pants off first, underwear too.” Aaron instructs, beginning to take his own belt off and unbutton his dress pants.

Spencer nods and strips himself completely naked, waiting for permission before he’s allowed back down. Standing up like this in Aaron’s office makes him feel vulnerable. The whole floor is empty and dark, the only light coming from the lamp on Aaron’s desk, he knows for a fact they’re alone and there’s no chance they’ll get caught.

Aaron takes the condom and lube, setting the condom down on the desk next to him, easy access and patting his lap for Spencer to sit down again.

He makes himself comfortable once again, straddling the older man’s lap this time. He wraps his arms around his shoulders and leans in for a kiss. Aaron indulges him, kissing him for a few moments before pulling back and uncapping the lube.

“You don’t have to be quiet, but you can’t be loud either.” Aaron says firmly, coating three fingers in the lube.

Spencer nods, his eyes focused on his fingers, he licks his lips thinking of what’s to come.

“Good boy, now come here.” Aaron sets the bottle down and uses his not slick hand to help position Spencer closer to his chest.

He circles his finger around Spencer’s hole, a warning. The lube is cold, it makes him shiver and attempt to press closer.

He presses in the tip of his index finger, watching Spencer’s face for his reaction. He bites his lip, closing his eyes, his head bowing, leaning to rest on the side of Aarons. He pushes the finger in all the way, he would love to take his time with this, have Spencer withering on his lap, fucking himself with Aaron’s fingers as he begs for more, pressing for more touch, crying out for more, begging for Aaron to give him his cock.

But right now they don’t have that kind of time, and it’s not the place for it either. There isn’t enough room for that, not when Spencer likes to spread out on his back, hook his legs on Aaron’s shoulders and be as loud as he wants.

He pushes in another finger, going quicker than he would normally, but Spencer can take it, he can take a lot more than people think. Spencer gasps, trying to push back, get more of his fingers inside of him.

Aaron uses his free hand to hold his hip and shakes his head, “you’ll get it, Spencer. Don’t rush.”

Spencer nods and takes a breath, relaxing himself. He turns his head and noses into Aaron’s cheek, mewling softly. Aaron responds by turning his head and giving Spencer what he’s asking for, a kiss.

It keeps him quiet and distracted as Aaron spreads him open, stretching him out. He pushes in another finger and speeds his hand up. It earns him a quiet moan from Spencer, a soft puff of air blown onto his mouth.

“P-please Sir, I want-”

“Shhh, I know what you want. You’ll get it, wait a minute.” Aaron soothes him.

Spencer holds in a whine, and listens to him. He drops his head so it rests on Aaron’s shoulder. He nuzzles into his neck, he feels his dress shirt on his cheek and it only serves to remind him that Aaron is still fully clothed while Spencer is completely exposed.

Not long after Aaron pulls his fingers out, wiping them off on his dress pants, they need to be washed anyway. He moves Spencer so he’s sitting up, his head out of his neck, hands resting on his knees.

“Where do you want me? Over your desk?” Spencer asks.

Aaron shakes his head, “no, I want you here, on my lap like this.”

Spencer whimpers at just his words, that sounds amazing, it’s exactly what he wants. He shifts back and let’s Aaron take himself out of his pants, he’s not going to undress like Spencer. He’s going to stay fully dressed with just his cock out, and have Spencer ride him like that.

Aaron takes the condom and tears it open, rolling it on himself, pinching off the tip. Spencer watches him, waiting patiently for instruction.

Aaron puts his hands on the armrests of his desk chair, watching Spencer wait patiently. “Such a good boy, won’t move without permission.”

Spencer preens, his back straightening out and smiles. “Thank you, Sir.”

Aaron admires him for a moment before giving him permission. Spencer moves closer on his lap, raising himself up as he returns his hands back to Aaron’s shoulders, steadying himself as he lowers.

He gasps, tipping his head back as Aaron’s cock pushes inside. He’s thicker than his fingers, and they didn’t spend as much time on prep as they usually do. The stretch burns, but not anything Spencer can’t handle.

He lowers himself all the way to the hilt, letting himself adjust to the size. Aaron’s hand’s return, touching his side, running his fingers gently over his skin.

“Good, Spencer.” He says softly.

Aaron’s not very verbal in sex, or in general, but when it comes to praising Spencer he never holds back.

“S’good, Sir” Spencer gasps out, still trying to keep his voice quiet.

He rocks forward, not ready to lift himself yet, wanting to keep Aaron’s cock inside of him a little longer. Aaron keeps his hands on Spencer’s skin, roaming from his sides to back, appreciating what he has in front of him.

After a few moments Spencer shifts, moving his hands to stable himself and lifts himself up and lowers himself again. He’s not used to having the control like this, usually it’s Aaron in charge, taking control of everything, telling him what to do and specifically how.

Aaron’s hands slip back to his sides, holding onto his hips as Spencer rides his cock. He grips a bit tighter, helping him out when Spencer’s legs tire. He stretches his neck to press a kiss to Spencer’s jaw, trailing up to his lips.

Spencer kisses back eagerly, letting out small noises into his mouth every time he lowers down and hits that sweet spot inside of him. He picks up the pace a little the longer he goes, feeling himself grow close. He’s been hard since Aaron’s fingers inside of him, he wants release but he can’t do that.

Good boys don’t come unless they have permission.

Aaron breaks the kiss so he can dip his head once again and press kisses to Spencer’s neck, lowering to the dip on his shoulder. One hand slips from Spencer’s hip to his thigh, squeezing gently before sneaking up, wrapping around his cock.

Spencer bucks up into his hand involuntary, he wasn’t expecting the hand around his cock.

“S-Sorry, sorry, Sir.” He apologizes, slowing down for a moment, trying to regroup.

Aaron uses the hand on still on Spencer’s hip and squeezes. Spencer nods and begins to move again.

“You’re doing so good, Spencer.” Aaron praises him, knowing that this much touch, this much stimulation must be driving Spencer crazy.

“S-Sir, I’m close, ‘m really close.” He warns him. “C-can I-”

“Hold out for a little longer, I know you can.” Aaron cuts him off, he pulls at his cock, and Spencer cries out a little louder than he should.

His hand comes up and covers his own mouth, biting down lightly so he doesn’t make any more noise.

“Good boy, my good boy.”

Aaron loves Spencer like this, when every part of him is flushed red, his cheeks down to his shoulders and chest, his hard cock in his hands. His thighs strained they’re working so hard, even with Aaron’s help.

“Beautiful.” He whispers, mostly to himself. “Spencer, you can come.”

Mere moments after Aaron gives him permission Spencer is crying out around his hand, eyes shut tight and coming around Aaron’s hand, coating it and his stomach in the process.

Spencer tightens around Aaron’s cock, but rides out his high, even with the condom on he wants to feel Aaron come inside of him, he loves it.

Aaron curses softly dipping his head down to rest on Spencer’s shoulder, moments later he’s coming inside of the condom, Spencer still on top of him.

Spencer mewls, sinking down all the way, he can’t really feel it but knowing it’s happening is enough. He presses his nose into Aaron’s hair, nuzzling.

They catch their breath for a moment, sitting in silence. Spencer shifts, as much as he loves feeling full like this he knows Aaron’s getting soft, and staying inside of Spencer is going to get very uncomfortable very quick.

He lifts himself up and moves back on his lap, reaching down to take the condom off and tie it at the end before wrapping it in a tissue and tossing it in the bin under his desk. Aaron takes another tissue and wipes his hand off, and then Spencer’s stomach, cleaning them both up.

His pants are pretty messed up, lube stains on the crotch and pant leg, but he doesn’t care, they were due for a dry cleaning anyway.

Aaron leans in and pecks Spencer’s lips softly, using one hand to cup his cheek. “Come on, let's get you dressed. I can take you home.”

Spencer nods and gets off his lap, standing up, putting his clothes back on. If he was tired before he’s exhausted now, all he wants to do is curl up and go to sleep.

Aaron tucks himself back into his pants and straightens himself, there isn’t much misplaced about him, mostly it’s fixing his loose tie and flattening his ruffled hair.

He moves back and helps Spencer put his shirt back on, wrapping him in the cardigan once he’s all buttoned up. He leans in for a kiss but Spencer ends up yawning in his face by accident.

“Sorry, Sir. Guess I’m still pretty tired.”

Spencer grins sleepily and steps forward, wrapping his arms around Aaron’s chest, nuzzling into his neck. Aaron rubs his back gently, letting him have this for a bit. He presses his nose into his hair and breaths him in.

“Let’s get you home, I’ll drive you.” Aaron pulls back, turning him around and leading him outside with his arm around his waist.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos please it keeps me writing!!  
> please come talk to me at [my tumblr minthalo](http://minthalo.tumblr.com/)  
> I want more ppl to talk abt this ship or Reid/Morgan with especially because i have a million different aus floating around my head and i cant get them to stop preferably off anon  
> AND IF ANYONE IS CONFUSED WHY IM SO THIRSTY FOR HOTCH LETS FACE IT IM A BOTTOM AND HE'S IN A POSITION OF AUTHORITY ITS NOT HARD TO FIGURE OUT  
> ALSO EVEN THO HE COULD LITERALLY BE MY FATHER HES HOT


End file.
